Mobile platforms are designed to service traffic from various bus mastering devices such as, for example, an USB-connected Bluetooth radio, with low response time, typically less than a few microseconds. As a result, most components of mobile platforms remain in a high state of readiness even when devices are idle or otherwise underutilized.
Energy efficiency is a key consideration to improve battery life for mobile platforms. Devices play a key role in energy efficiency for mobile platforms. The device performance depends on a central processor unit (CPU) as well as hardware and software system components such as, for example, the operating system, the graphics and I/O subsystems, application software, and/or host memory.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.